


【龙蟒】Drive 01

by Roccoliejade



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 不知道有多黑的龙重度OOC





	【龙蟒】Drive 01

**Author's Note:**

> ooc ooc ooc 龙不知道有多黑 
> 
> 私心把一位喜欢的小姐姐加进来，可能会稍显突兀。建议与同名歌曲一起食用。顺便安利一波小姐姐

夜晚，灯红酒绿，一片奢靡之景。这里，是T市的CBD，晚上的人流与白昼相差无几，乌泱泱的一片人海，在酒池子里极尽享受。

Enchante酒吧和其他的pub不一样，别有小资情调。没有狂拽酷炫叼的DJ打着碟忘情的摇摆，没有男男女女衣着暴露贴身热舞。相反，很安静。伴着民谣歌手的沧桑嗓音和吉他拨弦的声音，进行着“你有故事我有酒”的等价交易。

今天的表演者是一名女生。

头发是利落的短发，染着薄荷蓝。在灯光下更加朦胧且炫目。一身朋克打扮，耳钉闪闪发光，两臂的纹身在夜色的衬托下更加张扬。眼神迷离深邃，让人忍不住去窥探一二。她坐在凳子上，准备开唱。灯光渐渐暗下来，她的身影完全被暗色覆盖住，像极了堕落的天使。

许昕仔细地拿着布擦玻璃杯。他已经在这里工作了三年，并不是收入特别高的工作，却让他感到莫名安心。

因为，这里没有人认识他。

他注视着小台子上的女孩，年纪同他相仿。

“一个女生怎么能这么酷。”他从心底里赞叹道。

“My hands wrapped around your stick shift，Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this.”

擦杯子的手停下来了。女生的烟嗓低音循循渗入他的心里，一圈圈地缠绕，慵懒的声线，带着颓废的美感，他开始放空自己。

许昕想起了一些事，关于他的校园生活，和那个少年时代一直跟他相伴的人。

有一次刚好期末考试完，两人都没有想回家的想法，索性就开车出去兜风。凌晨三点，空无一人的街道上，两边的窗敞开着，车速很快，风灌进来。两人都只感觉爽，颇有bonnie&clyde亡命徒般的洒脱肆意。

之后随便找了个小旅馆。忽然情动，两人就一发不可收拾起来。

My neck, the feeling of your soft lips

那人在耳边轻轻喘息，贴着他的脖颈一路细细舔舐吮咬，手不安分的向下探去，描绘着他完美的形状。

“我爱你。”高潮时，床第之间的告白显得既情色又露骨。

“我也是。”顶峰一次胜过一次，两人被极致的快感支配着。

Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed

纵使被亲的意乱情迷，许昕还是看清了他的眼睛，眸色如深海，却因为他而泛起粼粼波光，像是黑夜里的灯塔，引领他向前。

All we do is drive. All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

那是他的榜样，他的骄傲，他的导师，更是他的爱人。他不再隐藏自己，热切地回应着，如火一般滚烫。

Your laugh, echoes down the highway Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness

马龙的存在填补了他的空虚。寒夜里，他的拥抱驱散了所有了冷冽。许昕将手附在他的胸膛上，心脏的跳动传递着源源不断的爱意。

巧妙的共鸣，身体上，心理上，都是。他的寒夜转变为夏日的夏威夷海滩，阳光充足，闭着眼都能感受到来自大自然慷慨的馈赠。

应该说，马龙拯救了尚处迷惘且孤独的许昕。

It's bliss

然后呢？

本应该是一场烟花般的邂逅和碰撞，那是热烈激昂的，直到撞见他师兄的阴暗面。

他亲眼看到他如何把一个他不满意甚至是厌恶的人逼去自杀。

轻蔑的眼神、刻薄的话语，带着几丝冷酷的笑意，对方最终崩溃倒下，他还不放过，蹲下，嘴巴一张一合，露出尖利的獠牙，给他致命一击。“啧，你这种人还有什么脸面活在这世界上。”语毕，优雅地站起身离开。那个人突然失控般跳下，一条鲜活的生命就此消失。

许昕被吓到了。当晚马龙找他一起吃饭，他期间几次偷偷看他脸，对方仍然是平淡的没有一丝波澜，注意到许昕的目光，咧开嘴冲他笑笑“看我干嘛呀？”许昕没有说话，心一点点凉透。

毕业后，趁着马龙回家的功夫，许昕发疯般以最快速度收拾好行李，匆匆离开，只是简短的发了条信息告诉家人想去外面看看。此后如人间蒸发一般。

手机卡换了，跑到了很远的地方。没有认识的人可以依靠，那段时间虽然艰苦到想要回家，但一想到在这里跟那个人朝夕相处就觉得难受，抱着些许乐观积极的态度就这么撑到了现在。他真的觉得要给自己一个顶呱呱。

他摇摇头，将那段苦涩的记忆埋于心底。

三年了，他认为自己应该能忘掉这段过往，开始新的生活。尝试着交过几个男女朋友，结果却不了了之。

实在没什么事可干了，许昕干脆给自己调了一杯酒。他酒量极差，平时同事劝酒能少喝就少喝。今天，有这么好的催化剂，干脆就放纵一次吧。

“一杯玛格丽特。”一位男士进来了。

许昕背对着他没看见来人的面目，调好酒之后递到他面前。

“您看看这杯怎么样，加入我特调的......”他没说完，四目相对的一瞬间，他觉得前所未有的绝望。

It's so simple but we can't stay

像是自己被宣判了死刑。

“大昕。”那人呷了一口，欺身过来一只手捏住他的下颚，唇瓣交叠吮吸着，带着粗鲁、蛮横的力道，舌头不断进攻着，他的师兄一点点将他的抗拒溶解、消散，酒香在齿间弥漫开来，一切又仿佛回到了那些年。许昕望着马龙那双眸子，倏的失了神，一步步向前，最终溺毙。

Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed

偏偏侩子手不爱一刀两断，只爱凌迟折磨。


End file.
